


Not Dead Yet

by Ashabadash



Series: Trope Tags [4]
Category: GreedFall (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Kurt is as stubborn as ever, a little bit of hurt comfort, he calls her Little Flower for heaven's sake, nursing back to health, there needs to be more people on board with this ship, trope tag, trope: nursing back to health
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-23
Updated: 2020-06-23
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:40:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 988
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24868489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ashabadash/pseuds/Ashabadash
Summary: Kurt gets injured in a fight and Siora is there to piece him back together
Relationships: Kurt/Siora (GreedFall)
Series: Trope Tags [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1706512
Comments: 3
Kudos: 14





	Not Dead Yet

“Put me down you sea-fairing oaf,” Kurt screamed out as Vasco pulled him by his shoulders out of the fight toward the campground. They had been ambushed in the dead of the night and the whole team was fighting with a bit of sleepy lag. Kurt hadn’t even gotten his armor on as he hurried in with his broadsword, and in doing so, was left vulnerable to a thrown bottle of poison that made his skin feel as if it was on fire.

“You’re injured, idiot,” Vasco yelled back. “And Aphra and De Sardet have the last few attackers, calm yourself.” Kurt, stubborn as ever, still tried to fight back, but the frantic movement aggravated the injury blossoming from his shoulder and he screamed out in pain.

“Go, I’ve got this,” Siora’s voice was overhead, her voice calm even among the fighting. Vasco gently leaned Kurt against a log before heading back to the array and helping clean up after the fighting.

“I’m fine Little Flower,” Kurt insisted, trying to sit up. Siora frowned at him and pushed him back against the log, making a point to press against the burn on his shoulder. He hissed in pain and she gave him a knowing look.

“The fight is over, the others are safe, relax,” she said, and the calmness in her voice soothed him a little. She fiddled with a bottle at the crafting table before bringing it to him and holding it above the burn.

“This poison will reach your heart if we do not act,” Siora explained. “But the treatment will be painful, you should brace yourself.”

“Just do it,” Kurt said, already gritting his teeth. She nodded and poured the potion on his burn and it felt as if a million fire ants had burrowed under his skin and were tearing through his whole body, not just the burn on his shoulder. He struggled away and felt Siora’s free hand push him in place.

“Almost done,” she promised, but Kurt barely heard as he focused on the pain. He was aware, slightly, that other footsteps had approached around him. Another set of hands replaced Siora’s to hold him down at one point. He could tell De Sardet was fussing above them as well, but there was nothing he could do except wither in pain.

Finally, the fire-ant pain subsided and he ached more than anything. He had slid down to the ground, but he was too tired to move.

“We won’t be able to move for a few days,” Siora said. “We have to do the treatment once more.”

“I have to go through that again?” Kurt asked warily, his voice hoarse. Someone gently laid a hand on his forehead. By the earthy scent, he was sure it was Siora.

“We’ll fix up the camp for the night,” De Sardet said. He gave word to the rest of the group and soon Aphra, Petrus, and Vasco were picking up after the earlier ambush.

Siora didn’t though. She settled on the ground and put Kurt’s head in her lap. “Sleep,” she said. Her fingers went through his short hair. “You’ll need your sleep.” Kurt wanted to reply, to insist that he was fine, that he could help the others. But he was so damn tired, and Siora’s ministrations were so damn comforting. It didn’t take much for him to slip into a restless sleep.

\----------------

Hours later, Kurt woke up in another bout of pain.

“Shh shh shh,” Siora soothed, her hand still in his hair. “It is almost done. Do not wake the others.” Kurt gritted his teeth and tried not to squirm as the healing potion burned its way through his body. Sooner than the last time, it was over, and Kurt felt like he could breathe again.

He opened his eyes slowly. It was pitch black outside, and he could only see the part of Siora’s face that glowed in the firelight. “You are healing,” she said, smiling at him.

“Thank you,” Kurt said, taking her hand and squeezing gently. He closed his eyes again, feeling exhausted, but not wanting to sleep. “How did you know what to do?”

“My people have seen the effects of these potions from the Lions,” Siora explained. “I have watched the strongest of warriors crumble into nothing from it.” She sighed. “I could not bear watch the same happen to you.” She held his hand a little tighter.

“How is he?” De Sardet’s voice flitted over to them from the other side of the campfire. Siora looked up but she didn’t let go of his hand.

“I believe Kurt would say that he is ‘not dead yet,’” Siora said with a small smile. Kurt chuckled quietly, even though his ribs were sore.

“Go to sleep Green Blood,” Kurt said loud enough for his friend to hear. “You haven’t gotten rid of me yet.” De Sardet opened his mouth to say something, then changed his mind.

“Get some rest Kurt,” was all he said, before turning over and going back to sleep. Siora shook her head and looked down at Kurt.

“You two are like me and Eseld,” she said. “You tease like brothers.”

“We are brothers,” Kurt said. “In all ways except blood.” Siora smiled at that. Her hands went back to his hair, running through it gently.

“What can I do to get you to never stop doing that,” Kurt asked quietly.

“Do not die,” was all she could say in response. He nodded.

“I’ll do my best, Little Flower,” Kurt promised. Siora let go of a breath and leaned down, pressing a kiss to his forehead. He smiled at that, reaching up to place his free hand on her cheek.

“You need sleep,” she said quietly. Kurt nodded in agreement and closed his eyes once more. He fell asleep to the feeling of the burn on his skin healing up and Siora’s fingers in his hair.

**Author's Note:**

> Found a list of popular tropes on Tumblr one day. Today's Trope: Nurse Back to Health


End file.
